


Our Only Way Home

by StaticPhantom



Series: Paradise Motel Week (Killjoynest) [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: F/F, Hugs were given, Hugs were needed, Moving In Together, sex work mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticPhantom/pseuds/StaticPhantom
Summary: Prompt Day 5: Red and BlueThe further from the streets they could get, the better.orYour favourite android gals finally move in together.
Relationships: Blue/Red (Danger Days)
Series: Paradise Motel Week (Killjoynest) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925404
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Our Only Way Home

It was a small flat, dark and grimy. Lights from the City peered in through blinds which refused to open all the way and the air reeked with the scent of smoke and damp. 

The only furniture was a long, dark blue couch missing half the stuffing from its cushions. It sat, stained and lonely in the center of the two-room apartment—they had no need for a kitchen or bathroom. The place was dingy, separated from the outside world by two flights of stairs and a battered door. It was-

“Perfect,” Blue smiled, twirling the keys she had received only moments before on her plastic finger. 

“You really think so?” Red stood behind her girlfriend, one hand holding open the frail wooden door, her red hair framing a concerned face. She bit her lip and let the door swing shut with a faint click as they stepped forwards together, into a place they could finally call their own.

“Maybe not yet, but imagine it, love!”

Red smiled at the term and reached forwards to link her arm through Blue’s.

“Once we’ve cleaned up the floors we can put that desk in the corner there, the one from the Dump.” Blue pointed with her free hand to a space beside the grimy windows, the keys jangling as she did so. “And the cushions we borrowed from Selene can go on the couch. It’s big enough for the two of us.”

As her girlfriend spoke, Red’s mind wandered to the vision of a clean room with gleaming windows. The scratched wooden writing desk with which she had fallen in love sat in the far corner, sunlight reflecting from its varnished surface. The couch was set with colorful pillows, hand embroidered by another droid who had lost her legs years ago but continued to provide hospitality to those who needed it.

“I think you could be right,” she smiled, and reached over Blue’s shoulders from behind, resting her chin on the plastic beside her neck. Blue’s hands went up to rest on Red’s arms the second they wrapped around her and leant her head against her girlfriend’s. 

“Besides, it’ll be safer than staying out on the streets.” Blue’s chest twinged as she remembered the nights when there wasn’t a spot at Selene’s and she’d had to leave Red for a client she physically couldn’t refuse. People didn’t want an outdated model, especially not one which could malfunction at any time, unless it was part of some sick power fantasy which Red was forced to take part in. 

She tried to keep her tone light, but even as she spoke Blue could feel emotion seeping into her words. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay,” Red muttered into Blue’s ear, a sad smile playing on her lips. 

“I know.” Blue whispered in response, pulling away from her girlfriend’s arms. She turned towards Red and took in the sight of her face, her hair, her arm which wouldn’t straighten all the way anymore, the nicks and scratches which she knew were absent from her own body. 

She saw in her eyes the hope that they were fighting for- a mechanical god who would save the Droids from a life lived only for people who treated them like toys to be played with and tossed aside once they were done. She wrapped her arms tightly around Red and felt a gentle pressure on her back as she returned the embrace. 

“I can’t ever lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

One thought enveloped the two like a warm spot of sunlight on a grey street; here, in each others’ arms, they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two with my entire being. I wrote and posted this without proofreading so leave your questions, comments, and concerns in the comments section. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
